Joukichi
Joukichi (情吉 Jou-ki-chi) was a male Nevrean of native descent, living within Vetla at the height of its splendor during the first years of the Rain Calendar on Planet Tal within the New age canon. Profile Appearance Even in his elderly years, Joukichi could be described as a very youthful and petite Nevrean, often brandishing his sly smile from his small stature of 132 centimeters (4’3” feet). His eyes are that of a deep orange zest which harbor a hint of ronchi yellow when under sunlight. He likes to wear what is known as “Charlotte” baby blue coloured makeup to accentuate his glare. His overall feathers on top of his head are that of a very light, pink-mauve colour, with quite a bit of length behind them, resulting in a splendid, 3-layered feather mane. His beak and horns are both delicate, suave and slicked back a tad, complemented in the same colour as his pair of delicate hands and feet, all coloured a light violet. His limbs are laden overall with very soft and smooth scales. His body overall, sports a Lilac colour with varying degrees of fades, ranging from deep, all the way down to white, his lithe chest, however, displays a puffy white which stretches all the way down to his abdomen and groin as well as the underside of his rear feather fluff. Similar patches of white can be seen complementing his wrist and forearm regions, however it is not as pronounced. The wingspan retains the main body colours, with deep lilac tips. Unlike most male Nevreans, his tailfeather is of a more modest, simple shape, with a heart motif, striped with white and two long feather threads around it. Joukichi ‘s overall attire is a very simple and modest Vetlan garb, comprised of a sleeveless undertunic, complemented by a shoulder cowl and a large belt which also has a loincloth cover flowing downwards. They are coloured in various baby blue colour tones which complement his eyeshade. He wears a simple necklace, it is made of a precious stone carved with a spiral motif. In Nevrea culture, and Joukichi’s family, the spiral belief affirms that everything is connected, destiny, fate, past, present and future, all will return to one. Likewise, in the accessories department, he also sports a pair of silver rings, one on his right hand and one on his left foot. They sit opposite each other and on different limbs to symbolize balance. Personality With an unruly demeanour about himself and armed with mischievous wordplay, Joukichi was quite the charismatic Nevrean, often being described as beguiling with the ability to turn sway any heart or mind around with the power of words, if given enough time and attention. Joukichi took pride in his grasp on language inherited from Nevrea and honed in the heart of Vetla, making use of lyrical mastery of both song and poem, he adores to speak in tongues, riddles or laden his conversations with philosophy, song lyrics to convey emotion as well as even lullabies. Often people assume that these “replacement” elements within his conversation were simply made use of in order to fill in gaps in his lexicon, though it is unknown, maybe even to himself, whether Joukichi simply compensated this way, or was simply a dramaturgy attempt at appearing superfluous to everyone around him. One might say that he could, at times, get overly dramatic and emotional, however this type of demeanour was only shown towards those that he fully trusted and opened up to. To the regular onlooker, this type of behaviour is simply seen as “attention-seeking”, however, it is simply Joukichi’s inability to express himself properly, manifested through intense efforts which can get misconstrued. Despite all of that, Joukichi’s regular display was that of a very calm, stoic and introverted, yet always smiling Nevrean. Living among the people of Vetla was a very cathartic and nurturing experience, where his philosophy quips, metaphors and riddles were appreciated instead of mocked for not fitting in within Nevrea culture or rituals. Joukichi was a very open person when approached, and would always provide an ear to listen to what anyone had to say. Biography Joukichi was born in Nevrea to two very loving, yet traditionally strict, stern parents. They both knew from his very first chirps into the world that he would have difficulty in within these environments, yet they remained hopeful. Joukichi’s father desired for him to take up the Theater and be part of the grand opera. Joukichi participated, although reluctantly, as the dramas, scripted plays and songs did not so much appeal to him. His overall theatricality was very free-form, ad-lib and fairly incompatible with all that entailed. As a result, he was given to his mother’s side of the family for education, wherein he learned how to play various instruments alongside the females of his family and coven. Joukichi fairly enjoyed learning each instrument in part, however, to his own pleasure, he would softly sing and add his own lyrics to songs, much to the female teachers chagrin which eventually lead to his shunning from this group as well. His parents would eventually get flustered as they were not from a fairly affluent or modest family in terms of living, raising a misfit child would prove impossible under these conditions. Joukichi would be told he’d have to undertake a journey to the “Valley”, wherein he would most likely find “his people”. His parents worded their own child’s exile as a vacation. Much to his parents surprise, Joukichi was thrilled with the prospect, left the bosom of Nevrea with nothing but a simple loincloth on and a bag full of music instrument, trinkets and other small belongings. Trivia Meaning of the name "情" (Jou / Jō) This word really implies a lot of meanings, while centered on a feelings-related concept as the core nuance. Emotion. Feelings. Affection. Passion. Empathy. Impression. Pathos. Sensibility. Affectivity. Also, it's used as an adjective of the impressions given for things of artistic value such as poetry, photography, and theater. When the word "情" is used for this usage, it means an attractive taste or vibes that can be felt in contact with something. Sentiment. Inclination. Mood. Generally used for artistic effects. Also, "Jou" is one of the words that make up the term "情報 (Information)". So this word verily fits for male Nevreans personality and nature. While setting the word "Jou" as an initial, a Japanese given name for males that can be used as a common name suffix was added to it. -Kichi = Joukichi 情吉 ("-Kichi" is a common name suffix for males. "吉 (Kichi)" means good luck, fortune, happiness and so on.) Sayings, Quotes, and Snippets "You are free again, like a bird... Alive and creating again... Yet, there is still sorrow within." "Ah my dear, let me ask you this, Who are you when you give more and more pieces of yourself away?" "Do you often feel like you're in a dream where the dreamer is no longer needed?~" -Attributed to Joukichi, towards unknown. Category:Nevrean Category:Character Category:Male